User blog:Goopking/Game Idea: Biodyne
Biodyne is a hypothetical first-person survival sandbox game to be developed and published independently by Toshiko Games. Adapted from previous scrapped titles such as Cube Country and zo, Biodyne centers around a xenobiologist sent to document the wildlife of an alien planet who becomes marooned on the planet after a ship malfunction. Plot The player takes on the role of an unnamed male or female xenobiologist (a scientist who studies extraterrestrial life) who has been sent down to an alien planet to document the wildlife of the planet Tychon. Most of the species on the Earth have died off from human activity, and scientists have created a plan to replace the lost species with alien animals and plants. Upon landing, however, the player's personal starship malfunctions and runs out of power, leaving the player stranded. Gameplay Biodyne is a first-person survival sandbox game. The player's primary objective is to survive on the hostile alien planet. While doing so, players must take note of their stamina, hunger, and thirst, which are represented by meters in the top right corner of the screen. Players begin in the middle of a forest in their crashed personal starship, which contains a Synthesis Bench (which can be used to craft items) and a Storage Cell (which can be used to store various items). Players must then forage materials and items from the environment while fending off the various hostile fauna and flora that inhabit the planet. Some fauna can be hunted for food whereas others provide materials and leather. The world is divided into various biomes, geographical areas distinguished by their fauna, flora, and natural resources. Biomes are divided into four categories: Forest, Plain, Ocean, and Cave. Each of these types includes a variety of differently-designed biomes. List of Biomes List of Gadgets List of Vehicles List of Fauna List of Tropes *Airborne Mook: Glow Dragons, Glow Gliders, and Sun Gliders *Alien Geometries: The Twisting Canopy biome is basically this made into a tropical rainforest. *Always Night : Through the use of thick tree canopies, the Ghastly Hollow biome appears to be this. *Amazing Technicolor Wildlife: The animals in the game are really colorful. *Armless Biped: The Strider creature, an orb-shaped animal with two long, thing legs. *Big Boo's Haunt : The Ghastly Hollow biome is dark, spooky, and filled with ghost-like animals. *Bubblegloop Swamp : The Sulfur Swamp biome *Cool Starship: The protagonist's one-man starship. *Everything's Squishier with Cephalopods: The Violetwood Squod is a tree-dwelling octopus. *Floating Continent : Sort of with the Floating Isles biome, except it's underwater. *Ghost Planet: There are abandoned temples and underwater ruins to explore on the planet Tychon. *Jungle Japes : The Twisting Canopy biome *Lethal Lava Land : The Magma Cave biome *The Lost Woods : The Arcwood Forest biome *Never Smile at a Crocodile: The Muddy Gordu *Palmtree Panic : The Seaside Beach biome *Shifting Sand Land : The Wasteland biome *Temple of Doom : There are abandoned temples and underwater ruins to explore on the planet Tychon. *Threatening Shark: The Ghast Shark *Under the Sea : A good-sized portion of the game's animals and map area is in the ocean. *Underwater Ruins : Underwater ruins can be found occasionally. Category:Blog posts